Conventional systems fail to classify adults from children in scenes where human beings of all ages are detected. Although attempts have been made to achieve such classification conventional techniques, most of these techniques are highly dependent on facial features, tend to fail when encountering a lack of clear view (such as occlusion of face, non-frontal face views), seem unable to capture high resolution images of faces, or are simply too intrusive to be acceptable or even ethical.